Battle for Avalon
by Turkish1
Summary: Brooklyn is trapped in a forced alliance with an enemy, but rumors of a cure changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

(Previous stories on this arch are located in Battle of Reveresburg Part 2)

Chapter 5; Vermillion

Sundown came only moments later.

Brooklyn led his people through the woods, at first the shadows grew long as the evening atmosphere burned in pink and red. Then the landscape turned gray and blue as the sun gave its final farewell over the South Dakota hills.

Because he had humans in his party, Brooklyn slogged his way on foot. It seemed as if the woods were an endless upward grade and soon his legs started to ache with the murderous pace he had to set to put distance between his party and the enemy. Katana scouted ahead by wing, stopping here and there to watch from treetops as Brooklyn's footbound group caught up below.

Unfortunately it was a new moon that night and the stark uncaring stars were not bright enough to navigate by; Brooklyn had to call an end to the frantic march in order to make camp.

"Lay down and rest," Brooklyn whispered to his remaining troops and new prisoners. "Silence and light discipline. Resistance prisoners, remember that there are Minions in these woods and any noise or light will attract them. They are our common enemy and you will be killed along with us should we be discovered. Let's work together in order to survive."

Brooklyn and Katana went to Val, using a muted flashlight to look the unconscious woman over. For the first time since her injury Val was properly secured onto the backboard along with a C-Spine, blanket, and padding under her head and joints.

"How is she," Katana asked.

Brooklyn took her vitals and blood pressure, "her vitals are steady, but she may sleep forever."

"I didn't want her to go like this," Katana whispered.

Brooklyn gave his mate a sharp look as he didn't understand her meaning, "I'll put her up on oxygen and saline for now. Once we start moving we'll have to disconnect her. I don't know…. Would you go back and watch the prisoners?"

Katana nodded and went back to the others who sheltered under pine trees.

Brooklyn went to the medipack to prepare for the next operation when he saw Angela sitting nearby; Brooklyn jumped. "You may not be a part of the Hive anymore, but you still move as silently as a Minion."

Angela was about to respond when they heard distant yelling over the night breezes, then an echoing gunshot. Whatever had just taken place happened miles away and near the highway.

"It's not the ones you hear that you should be worried about," Brooklyn whispered as he dragged the medipack back to Val. Angela looked the unconscious woman over in silence, as if she had never seen an injury before.

"Your world is so brutal," Angela commented in a quiet voice, such words had to be an attitude from the Hive and the strange sort of collective fishbowl in which their spirits resided while their bodies did the Hive's will.

That statement and naivety struck Brooklyn in a strange way, the words hurt like stepping on a stone wrong and twisting his ankle. He couldn't hold it back any more and burst into tears.

"Brooklyn!" Angela cried.

"Just leave me alone!" Brooklyn sobbed as he hyperventilated, trying to stem the tears. "I'm so tired. I just want to wake up at Castle Wyvern and to be told I was just having a twenty year nightmare."

His throat was twisted and painful, he wiped at his tears and snorted, the pain slowly abated.

"Is everything okay," Katana whispered as she crawled back through dead leaves.

Brooklyn grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Brooklyn! What's wrong?" Katana cried.

"I'm okay now," he responded. "Go back and watch the prisoners."

Without another word, Brooklyn went back to his Medipack and took out the necessary gear. Katana watched him for a silent moment, wanting to say so many things. In the end, she couldn't, and returned to the prisoners who were sitting nearby.

"You can put that stuff away," Angela said to Brooklyn as she laid her hands on Val's forehead and chest.

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn whispered.

"Just watch," Angela said and closed her eyes.

Nothing seemed to happen for several minutes, then Val's eyes fluttered open and she gasped with new life.

"Val!" Brooklyn cried, breaking the rules of silence. He rushed over and tore open the restraints to let her off the backboard.

"What the hell happened," Val whispered and was shocked when Brooklyn scooped her up in his arms. "I guess we won…."

"We did, we sure did," Brooklyn said. But as he looked up he noticed Angela crumpled on the ground. He gasped and rushed over to her.

Katana again was curious enough to come over, "Val!" Even the warrior herself was surprised how excited she was that the red gargress was okay.

Brooklyn helped Angela to a sitting position, the woman was visibly drained but seemed otherwise functioning.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn asked.

"The Solanum granted me some healing powers, but a major injury like Val's is very hard and exhausting to treat," Angela said. "I will be repaired soon."

"Thank you," Brooklyn said. "Rest as much as you need to."

Angela closed her eyes and instantly slumped in a death like state. Brooklyn recognized it as the Minion's way of repairing themselves and knew she would be better in time.

"Oh damn!" Val hissed as her hand spasmed and her fingers dug into the soil. "Can't Angela just heal my nose as well?"

Katana shined the flashlight on Val's nose as Brooklyn finished palpating it. "Broken, broken, broken, Val. I'm sorry, but you may not be a beauty queen when we get home."

"My only regret is that I have but one nose to sacrifice for my country," Val gritted a reply; Brooklyn was not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

Brooklyn smiled anyway and continued checking the nose.

"So who made the save," Val asked, asking who had saved her life.

"You owe your continued existence to Katana and Angela," Brooklyn replied. "Katana slew most of our captors and Angela healed you."

"Thank you, all of you," Val said.

Katana nodded gravely and continued holding the flashlight.

Brooklyn nodded, "don't thank us yet. Your nose is broken in at least three different places and I am not sure when Angela will be up again. I can't risk crepitus or gangrene, so I will have to set it now."

"Oh no," Val whispered.

"I'm going to set your nose and it will be the worst pain you ever felt in your life," Brooklyn concluded. "You cannot scream."

Katana already knew the next step and broke a series of sticks and handed them to Val. Val clenched one between her teeth and shut her eyes.

"On the count of three," Brooklyn said and placed his hands around her nose which was slippery with blood. "One… Two…" Without another count he grabbed her nose and tried to pop all the parts in their correct locations. Blood oozed between his fingers and Val gave muffled exclamations.

Seemingly an eternity later, it was over and Brooklyn set to bandaging and splinted the nose as best as possible with what he had in the Medipack.

"How was it," Katana asked Val.

Big tears rolled from Val's reddened eyes, "it really was the worst pain ever. Makes me wish we could still stone over and heal that way."

Katana couldn't help but to smile a little.

The Resistance prisoners were more than a little surprised when all four Gargoyles joined them under the eaves of an evergreen; again they heard voices carried over the breezes from the direction of the Interstate.

"I guess you don't need us anymore," Skull Face commented.

"I guess not," Brooklyn replied. "You can leave now, as per our agreement."

The resistance prisoners hesitated, there was no telling who or what was roaming the woods that dark night.

"Or you can stay, in exchange for information," Brooklyn said.

Skull Face was silent, but stayed.

"What is the Resistance doing attacking the Reservation," Brooklyn demanded.

Skull Face hesitated, then said, "the Hive has broken. A splinter group known as the UnZ has taken on the main group of Hive in some sort of Civil War."

"I know," Brooklyn said.

"The UnZ are not strong enough to defeat the Hive, so they were pushed into our territory," Skull Face continued. "They pushed the eastern and the central Resistance bands west, and soon all were crashing into our territory. We weren't able to plant or harvest crops and hunting and foraging could not turn up enough to feed all the hungry mouths. So, last Christmas, Demona and Xanatos along with the chieftains declared that we would invade Reservation Territory and destroy an enemy once and for all."

Val let loose a groan and fell backwards, Katana and Brooklyn exchanged glances. Total war with the Resistance, maybe the second worst thing to happen besides war with the Hive, was now taking place.

"Is Vermillion under attack," Brooklyn asked.

"Yes," Skull Face replied. "But our bands have already pushed beyond that city. We have gotten as far north as North Dakota."

"Yeah, I know," Brooklyn said. "What is so important about the UnZ that you, the Resistance, and the Hive, are not only on your heels but shitting your pants about them?"

"Rumor is that the UnZ can free everyone from the curse of Zombieism," Skull Face replied. "Or at least free their minds from control, you know, to make Minions like us again."

Brooklyn and the others exchanged glances, it had been a long time since anyone had spoken of any sort of cure for the infection, nearly twenty years long. So long that the infection almost seemed to have reversed itself. Now, minions of the Hive referred to the Sentients as 'insane' and always spoke of 'cures' for the last remaining free thinking peoples of the world.

"After so long, there could be a cure. We could release Goliath, Elisa, Lexington, and everyone else from slavery to the Hive," Brooklyn whispered. "You may remain with us, if you so wish."

The morning sun was starting to cut through the thick branches when Brooklyn saw them. He had not slept that night and instead rested against a leaf strewn embankment. The others slept around him, resting in the shallow slumber of the terrified hunted.

As the forest brightened and the morning birds began to sing he saw a group of figures making their way down through the forest toward the Interstate.

Brooklyn did not wake anyone as he watched them move in a line with remarkable efficient speed and precision. He quickly realized that it was a group of Minions moving toward the Interstate in order to ambush another party of north moving Resistance, or whoever they could catch.

He looked to Katana who was curled up under the bows of the evergreen tree, as far as he could tell she was still sleeping. Brooklyn decided against waking her to destroy the wandering Minions.

They were gone in a moment and Brooklyn rolled to his feet, the march would begin again soon.

The next day they continued south, cutting through the woods as to avoid detection. They had to, the Intestate was crawling with invading Resistance Warparties heading north…. And those parties were being shadowed by hunting Minions.

It was chaos, slaughter on a plate, and Brooklyn realized that it was all coming apart. Victory or not, the Reservation way of life was coming to an end.

Toward afternoon Brooklyn's party approached the settlement of Vermillion, but far out they could hear gunfire. Coming close to the city they could hear the crash of artillery and the sharp report of small arms, as well as the cries and shouts of many people.

Brooklyn made camp at an old truckstop a couple of miles outside of the city and continued with Katana on a scouting mission. Just outside the city Brooklyn spied with binoculars while picking wild raspberries from a nearby bush, eating as he watched the situation.

The Resistance had Vermillion surrounded, running around the city wall like rabbits scared by the wolf. Resistance Fighters had sunk nearly back into the Paleolithic Period, they ran around nearly naked, armed with crude firearms and handmade blade weapons.

Brooklyn saw that the military base that was supposed to secure this region was already occupied by Resistance. No doubt the army stationed here had been called away by Congress to join the soon to be launched attack on Hive infested Minnesota.

Brooklyn could only see a few hundred helmeted heads behind the walls that protected Vermillion, obviously only the city militia was here to hold back the onslaught, they wouldn't last long without help.

Having seen enough, Brooklyn and Katana returned to camp.

"Suit up," Brooklyn said when they returned. "If you haven't eaten yet, do so now. We are going into battle."

Val groaned, but once again put on her helmet and flak jacket, she loaded her machine gun. Katana readied her bladed weapons and ripped open an MRE to eat a quick lunch.

"Eat light so you can run fast," Brooklyn reminded. "Val, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, while you were gone," Val replied, she appeared tragically comical with her nose bandaged and splinted.

Brooklyn nodded, ripped open an MRE and readied a few weapons of his own. "Resistance is invading. They have Vermillion surrounded with about a thousand Fighters and maybe a couple hundred armored vehicles, machine guns, and artillery. However, they are bypassing the city and hundreds of Fighters are pushing north.

Our army is massing near Fargo, which makes the five of us the only thing between them and the soft underbelly of the Reservation. Angela, will you be willing to join us on this attack?"

"Sure, it will be like old times," Angela replied.

Brooklyn nodded again, "we cannot kill all of them. However, I noticed an artillery position nearby. We will storm it, taking prisoners; if we are lucky Demona and Xanatos will lead the counterattack. If they do not, we will move into the city of Vermillion and aid the defenders to the bitter end. Understand?"

"Where am I in all of this," Driver asked.

"You will stay with the prisoners for a period of two hours, and then let them go. Afterward you will make your way back to Jackson Hole and inform Congress that war has arrived on their southern border. You get a bye, my friend."

"Sir, I have a couple of questions," Val said. "First, aren't we trying to make friends with the Resistance?"

"They're killing our people, that's all we need to know," Brooklyn responded. "Time to protect the civilians as we swore to when we took this job."

"Second, can Angela heal my nose? So that if I am killed I can at least attempt to look good when I am found on the battlefield," Val asked.

"Angela," Brooklyn asked.

Angela did not answer, instead she put her hand on Val's nose. Nothing seemed to happen until Val's eyes scrunched shut again and she gave a squeal of pain. But, a moment later, Val took the splint off, revealing a shapely and beautiful nose.

"Ha! Cheated the Rhinoplasty out of a couple thousand credits," Val said.

"Go Val!" Brooklyn cried as they dove at the bunker protecting the Resistance artillery battery. The Fighters in the bunker just seemed surprised to see Gargoyles diving in at them and appeared from their protection.

Val let loose with the fifty cal and more than half of them dropped.

Katana and Brooklyn landed at the top of the bunker, both had swords and began chopping. The Resistance survivors ran to safety in their own lines.

The three landed atop of the now empty bunker and Val instantly set to work. She put up the heavy machine gun and opened a can of ammo, lacing belts into the action.

"Their counterattack will come directly from the wall and maybe from thirty degrees right. So, we can set up a crossfire if you take the AK to the tree over there," Val said as she closed the action and cocked the weapon.

Brooklyn nodded, "Angela, follow me."

He took off from the bunker roof and flew to the tree with Angela close behind. Already rounds and mortar shells were sailing in, intending to soften Brooklyn's party up before the main counterassault came in.

Brooklyn crashed into the treetop, quickly finding branches that would support him, Angela landed below him. "I need you," Brooklyn said. "To keep watching my weak side."

"Just like old times," Angela cried back.

Brooklyn gave a quick smile before finding crossed branches in which to brace his automatic rifle.

They did not have to wait long before the counterattack came. Clouds of Resistance Infantry rushed in from their trenches along the walls with an armored truck… along with something else.

Brooklyn and Val got to their grim task. The way they had set up their automatic weapons meant they could cross their bullets at a certain point and that was where they tried to pinch the enemy. Katana and Angela waited, they would be there in case the guns failed.

"Misfire," Val reported via mic.

Brooklyn glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was opening the action to the machine gun. Brooklyn's chest tightened when Katana instantly jumped to work, rushing past Val toward the enemy.

"Angela," Brooklyn said to his comrade. "You have to help Katana."

"Oh, right," Angela said and jumped from the tree to race forward.

"Be safe," Brooklyn cried after her as she ran after Katana.

The Resistance enemy did not delay a second, they were already up and charging in with their armored vehicle…. And something else, something big.

"Val," Brooklyn called over the Mic. "They're going to run us over if we stay here. Ready your weapon and support us from the sky. I'm going in."

"I'll be right behind you," Val responded.

Brooklyn spread his wings and took the afternoon breeze. He let the wind take him off the branch and dove in toward where Angela and Katana were already in action.

Katana threw two stars and took out two fighters in one throw. She landed and drew her swords.

The wretched warriors of the Resistance already knew Katana's reputation as a great warrior and backed off, they had an ace in the hole. From a distance the Armored truck fired at her with a big mounted cannon.

The small but lethal Gargress cartwheeled over the heavy fifty millimeter rounds that plastered and tore at the ground around her.

Brooklyn roared and charged in from the sky, crashing into a group of fighters and bowling them over. A fighter in an oily trench coat charged at him, a bayonet glittering at the end of his old rifle.

Brooklyn hated it, but aimed him automatic and hosed him down with bullets.

A second later, Val darted across the sky dropping grenades and firing off her gun at the armored truck and groups of enemies.

It worked, the troops and the cheap tank retreated, but the creature they brought along roared and charged in.

A monster, a giant, that had to be formerly of New Olympia raised its club and charged at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn scoffed at first, raising the AK with its extended magazine and started firing. He could see the bullets impacting around the creature's thick white fur, but it didn't seem to notice.

"Right," Brooklyn commented and jumped out of the way of its great war club, but he still managed to be slammed to the side by the beast's hip.

The monster growled and turned, Brooklyn saw him. He threw his gun aside, it was of no use anymore. Brooklyn roared and charged the beast. He managed to catch the snow white creature low, taking out its legs and flipping it over.

Every muscle bunched, Brooklyn charged to finish it off. He slammed his fist into the creature's only eye over and over again.

This attack just seemed to annoy it. It gave a growl and with a gesture tossed Brooklyn like a toy. Brooklyn cartwheeled through the air to land hard on the rocky earth.

Val swooped overhead, dropping grenades and using her now functional fifty cal to scatter incoming Resistance Fighters that were clustering around Katana. Clear now, Katana saw that her man was in trouble. She finished off the two Resistance troopers she had been working on and charged in for the rescue.

Brooklyn jumped to his feet as the monster advanced on him again, club raised.

With a roar, Katana jumped in and sliced with her sword across its yard wide thigh. This would be enough to remove the leg of a normal person, but for this beast the attack just seemed to annoy it. The creature hit Katana, throwing her across the field.

"You just made a serious mistake," Brooklyn's eyes blazed and he charged again.

The creature was just getting to his feet when Brooklyn attacked. It just swatted him away like a fly.

Brooklyn tumbled over to where Katana lay, she was unconscious but otherwise appeared okay. He looked up to see the creature charging at him again, club raised for the final attack.

Brooklyn layered his body over Katana's, ready to take the blow for her.

As the creature was about to swing the fatal weapon down, he was suddenly riddled with heavy bullets. His white fur was splattered red, the heavy club tumbled from his hand, he fell on his back.

Val had pulled an amazing shot and swooped overhead, landing in a nearby tree to reload her fifty cal.

Brooklyn smiled in gratitude, then turned to Katana, lightly slapping her face. "Wake up, baby. We can't stay here." Thankfully her eyes fluttered open.

"Come on, Brooklyn!" Val shouted. "I chased off that armored truck but it will be back and I'm running out of ammo!"

Katana was wobbly on her feet, but managed to stumble over to her sword and picked it up. Angela rushed over and pulled Brooklyn to his feet. The Crimson Bomber noticed a small constellation of holes through her chest.

"I'll be fine, the Solanum will repair me," Angela said as if she could read his thoughts, another possible gift from the Solanum Parasite.

Brooklyn nodded and looked to the creature Val had just fallen and said, "what a waste."

Angela shook him, "let's go!"

Brooklyn nodded and Katana returned, soon they were all running. The soldiers of the city militia had been watching the battle and cheered, but something else killed the relative good mood.

The armored truck had sheltered from Val's bullets under a glade of trees, its lethal automatic cannon still out and ready to start firing; Brooklyn pulled his small command to a stop near a crushed car overlooking the enemy vehicle.

He took a look at the faces of his three charges, noticing how exhausted they appeared. He wondered how long it had been since any of them had decent sleep, he wondered how much strength any of them had left. He knew what he was about to ask them was unfair, but it had to be done.

"We're going to destroy that vehicle, Val," Brooklyn said. "How are we going to do it?"

"I have thirty fifty cal rounds left," Val replied. "Grenades do nothing to impact its armor. But maybe if I got explosives under the chassis…"

Brooklyn was surprised when Katana said, "we can evade the truck and still get into the city; that was the whole point of this attack."

"I am shocked hearing such sentiment from you," Brooklyn growled. "You watched the entire population of your country murdered, and you are okay letting a machine gun crew go to slaughter innocents up the road?"

"Destroying a truck will not bring my people back," Katana said. "And our foolish deaths will not repair your wounded honor, Brooklyn."

"Fuck you, Katana," Brooklyn growled. "Is that what they're supposed to tell the people that gun crew kills in Vermillion should they get past those walls? I'm destroying that truck along with anyone inside of it."

"Destroying a truck will not save that city," Katana continued. "The same reason YOU used when you let that line of Minions go this morning. Destroying a few Minions will not save the world from this infection. Just as taking out a truck will not save the Reservation."

Brooklyn was shocked, he didn't know anyone saw those Minions but himself.

"I can destroy it," Angela said, thankfully breaking the argument. "Bullets generally don't harm me."

"They won't be using NATO rounds this time," Brooklyn replied. "That machine gun is probably a fifty and fires dum dums. It would shred you like paper."

Silence greeted when Brooklyn stood, Angela slowly stood with him. Val sighed and stood as well.

Katana seemed very out of character when she sat for another moment as if contemplating leaving the party.

"This is not like you, what's wrong," Brooklyn demanded. "Katana, I can't do this without you."

Katana sighed and slowly stood with them.

"That's better," Brooklyn gave a scary grin.

The armored truck saw them coming and drove from its hiding place in the trees to meet them. Militia on the walls tried to help by shooting at the vehicle, but the bullets and explosives missed.

From the van the terrible machinegun fired at Brooklyn and his comrades and armored men tumbled out of its back. Brooklyn, Katana and Angela charged in on foot, Val waited a moment and then flew in overhead.

Brooklyn smiled and roared, charging at the men who were wielding shields and armor. The armored enemy infantry drew long cattle prods.

Brooklyn shoulder checked the first, sending him flying. Another rushed up behind and stabbed the gargoyle. He roared as electricity clenched and tore at every muscle in his body.

Katana ran the elite soldier through.

Brooklyn nodded his thanks and the both went for the incoming soldiers.

Val took advantage of the chaos and landed near the truck, quickly throwing a grenade. It bounced off the vehicle's armored side and exploded. The grenade shredded the truck's tire, crippling it, and drew the ire of the machine gun crew inside.

The terrible automatic cannon blazed away at Val as she quickly climbed a tree and flew out of there.

For Brooklyn, getting past the shields that once served riot police was a pain. The troopers tried to corner the Gargoyles, so they could shock and immobilize them. But Brooklyn's warriors were too good and fought out of the trap.

The machinegun in its armored turret tried to spray heavy rounds at Brooklyn and his warriors, but the weapon soon sputtered and fell silent; out of ammo.

Soon, the enemy soldiers were running, back in the direction of their lines, leaving the crippled armored truck to smoke helplessly under the evening sun.

"Don't kill us!" A cry erupted from inside the truck; Brooklyn, Katana, and Angela surrounded the cheap tank.

"Let's see your hands," Brooklyn cried, he couldn't help smiling and looked at Katana. "See, that wasn't so horrible, was it?"

Katana looked away sharply and watched as the truck's doors opened and more wretched Resistance Fighters stumbled out with their hands up.

"Val, check them for weapons and intelligence," Brooklyn said as their prisoners stood before them, a ragged little line before their smoking tank.

Val did not step up, and Brooklyn could not see her when he looked around; he sighed. "Where did she go now?... Katana, will you check them? Angela, stand with me and keep an eye out."

Katana did as ordered, she found some weapons on the prisoners and a few nondescript maps but nothing legitimate.

"Go on, get out of here," Brooklyn said to the prisoners. "Beat it!"

The captured soldiers did not have to be told twice, they rushed back toward their lines.

"Excellent!" Brooklyn cried. "Val, get out here and blow this van, then we can go into the city."

Again Val did not show up.

"Goddamn it," Brooklyn muttered and lifted the mic. "Val, get over here, pronto!"

No response.

Cold realization fell on Brooklyn's shoulders and he was running with a purpose, the others following. "Val!" He cried. "Val!"

Unfortunately, it did not take long to find her.

As pollen fell from the nearby trees as if a freak summer snow storm, Brooklyn found her lying on the green field. Her hands were up and curled as if trying to crush some invisible object, her chest heaved as she fought the inevitable.

"Oh shit, Val!" Brooklyn cried as he slid the rest of the way, Katana and Angela arrived a second later. Brooklyn and Katana took Val's upstretched hands and held them, if the red hued Gargoyle noticed the comforting gesture she said nothing as her eyes were clenched shut and would stay that way for all eternity.

"We have to get this gear off of her, Angela! Can you do something," Brooklyn cried.

Angela kneeled and put her hands on Val, "I don't think there is anything I can do…"

"Yes you can! You healed her before, so Do It!" Brooklyn cried.

Angela closed her eyes, but nothing seemed to happen.

"NOW," Brooklyn roared.

Angela opened her eyes, "there's nothing…" she didn't finish the statement, instead she burst into tears. Angela collapsed backward and sobbed.

Katana frowned, "It's enough, Brooklyn." She said in a soft voice.

Tears fell from Brooklyn's eyes, "shit!" he sobbed.

Katana took Val's helmet, her dark hair was a mess. "Look at your hair, my dear." Katana took a moment to smooth Val's black hair into something more attractive. "I was wrong to bear you any ill will, my comrade." She put the helmet upside down near Val's shoulder and let go of her hand. Val's hand remained up, curled, every muscle clenched as her body suffered disjointed impulses from her malfunctioning nervous system.

From her pack Katana took out sticks of incense which she put in the up turned helmet.

"What are you doing," Brooklyn wiped tears away and croaked.

"An old tradition I know Val would appreciate," Katana said as she fumbled with a lighter, eventually it lit and the sticks put up a pleasant smell.

Angela broke into fresh sobs.

"Troops!" Katana cried while drawing a sword.

"Relax! Vermillion Militia!" Soldiers in old American army uniforms cried, they formed a circle around the scene. "Where is the rest of the relief force?" They asked.

Brooklyn wiped away tears and attempted to compose himself. "It's just us. The rest of the army is near Fargo."

"Holy fucking shit!" The young soldier cried happily. "The three of you chased the Resistance away! All by yourselves!"

Though he felt like rubber, Brooklyn stood and looked around. It was true, the Resistance fighters were retreating south, the siege of Vermillion had been broken.

Brooklyn gave a desperate laugh and fell to Val's side again. "Did you hear that? We chased off the enemy army, all by ourselves! You were a part of that! You did really well today."

Val did not respond, instead her body grew exhausted with its struggle. Her skin grew a shade lighter and soon her lungs ceased its train like respirations. Her hands and arms finally dropped at her side and remained motionless.

"Rest now," Brooklyn said. "You've earned it. May the dragon take you somewhere better, far from here, where there is no pain."

Brooklyn stood and sighed, "come on, let's be strong for Val's sake. Let's go into the city and get some rest, you all have more than earned it."

Katana and Angela nodded sheepishly and slowly walked away with the Militia.

Brooklyn remained with Val long enough for an ambulance to come and pick her up. He took her dog tags, weapons, and any letters or other personal effects he could find on her body. He could not see the wound that killed her, so at least Val would get her wish, she would be beautiful, as a warrior angel Valkyrie, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6; Demona.

The gates to Vermillion opened and Brooklyn and what was left of his crew were met with thunderous cheers! The population of the small settlement had gathered along the main street and roared their appreciation as their liberating heroes rolled into the city.

Brooklyn and his remaining warriors tried to wave and smile, but it was hard. Their fourth had died just moments before and it was hard to shake the feeling of grief as rose petals and confetti rained from the high roofs.

Near the center of the town a podium had been set up and a man Brooklyn recognized gave a greeting.

"Vermillion would like to welcome its heroes! The front guard of the mighty Reservation Army here to save us all from the Resistance menace!"

The citizens roared a deafening cheer as Brooklyn and his warriors glanced to each other ominously, they knew very well that the army was not coming.

"Vermillion would like to welcome Congressman Brooklyn! Leading our glorious heroes in a personal crusade to rescue the world from tyranny!"

Brooklyn flushed red, he had not known he had been recognized… and that was not necessarily a good thing with the possibility of the Praetorian in the city.

The citizens of the town broke into wild celebration, music from homemade instruments played, alcohol sloshed, food was cooked.

The man Brooklyn recognized came down from his podium with his hand extended, he was fat, wore a business suit, and a badge at his chest advertised a golden "B'.

"Brooklyn my friend!" He cried. "We were just about starting to think Congress was about to let this city fall! We've been sending messengers for over a week pleading for help!"

Brooklyn took his hand, "Aaron, it's been a long time since the battle of Bismarck."

"Yes," Aaron replied, appearing suddenly confused.

"Congress did not send us," Brooklyn said. "We are not the vanguard of the army here to save you. As we speak the Reservation Army is massing near Fargo for another attack on the Hive. We did not know you were under attack until we were ambushed by Resistance thirty miles north of here. We hoofed the rest of the way."

"You did this… All by yourself," Aaron blinked.

"It would appear so," Brooklyn said.

Aaron laughed, "you have grown in skill over the last twenty years!"

"And you have grown in size," Brooklyn poked his generous belly.

Aaron laughed and hooked his arm around Brooklyn's skinny shoulders, "you are not here to rescue us, you are not with the army. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Going for a walk," Brooklyn said.

Aaron laughed, "Come my friend! I'm sure your party needs rest and medical treatment. I will give you anything you need!"

"Good!" Brooklyn exclaimed. "I need a new command squad, any volunteers from your militia, a new heavy weapons and explosives expert, a magic user specializing in healing abilities, ammo and supplies for all, and a car with good gas mileage and a reasonable warranty."

Aaron spread his arms, "how 'bout my front fucking teeth!"

"I guess you're not grateful for the save, I lost a platoon coming to your rescue," Brooklyn said.

Aaron sighed, "what are the figures."

"I lost three vehicles, weapons, ammo, twenty two MIA and one confirmed KIA," Brooklyn said. "We're not staying, we need to move out as soon as possible."

"What the hell for," Aaron asked.

"Classified," Brooklyn replied.

Aaron growled, "I'll see what I can do."

They arrived at a local bar and such a cheer rose that Brooklyn's ears rang, hands reached out and gave Brooklyn and his companions a thankful shake. Barstools had been left open for them and Brooklyn's party took 'em. Brooklyn even liked the name, The Google Search Engine Arena Bar and Grille, he doubted most the survivors of this post-apocalyptic world knew what it pertained to; it was bitterly ironic.

"How can I serve a hero?" The waitress asked.

"A big American Cheeseburger and a huge mug of beer," Brooklyn said. "Don't even think of skipping on the fries!"

The waitress smiled in a giddy, girlish, way and bumped into another curious waitress before rushing behind the bar to where the grills were working.

A second later, seemingly almost instantaneously, the burger arrived. The huge burger arrived in a red plastic basket with the fries fighting for space over greasy newspaper. The mug of beer was clunked down before him.

"Thanks," Brooklyn said and flipped the waitress a coin, old tender. "Can I get three shots of whiskey too, please?"

The waitress burst into girlish glee and rushed behind the bar.

As Angela and Katana watched, Brooklyn took a huge bite of his burger. He leaned back and sloppily ate it. "You know, a few days ago there was a cow in a pasture less than twenty miles outside of this city. The farmer decided that cow had served its purpose and a gun and a knife later it is on my plate and the most delicious thing that has ever caressed my taste buds."

Katana had not asked for food, nor had Angela. "What is our next move, Brooklyn? We lost Val and we are no closer in asking the Resistance for an alliance. In fact, I think we are much farther away."

The shots of whiskey arrived and Brooklyn scooped his up, held it. "To Val and all the real heroes," He drank it.

Katana instantly picked hers up and downed it, Angela tried and spat the stuff back out.

Brooklyn chuckled and set his shot glass down, "well, right now we are going to rest and recover. So I would appreciate it if you ordered something to eat."

"I don't think I can," Katana said.

"Starving yourself won't bring Val back," Brooklyn said.

Katana gave Brooklyn a long look before saying to the bartender, "one American Cheeseburger."

Brooklyn smiled as the sandwich was placed before her and she took a demure bite. "You're right, it is good."

Suddenly the music that had been made by violins and guitars fell silent, as did the crowds. The crowd parted and loud clumping boots could be heard echoing around the cottage themed rafters.

Brooklyn did not stop eating, instead he greedily tore into the burger and began working on the fries. Katana put a hand a hand on the hilt of her sword and Angela stood.

The boots that sounded as if they belonged to big men stopped and settled behind Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, you are under arrest by order of Congress."

"Praetorian Officer Dark Sky," Brooklyn wiped his lips. "You are a good soldier and a better cop, but you never had good timing."

"Get out of my bar, you son of a bitch," the bartender roared. "You snuck into the city like the cowards you are while Brooklyn saved us!"

"Yeah!" People cried from the crowd.

Dark Sky just gave them a sideways look and said to Brooklyn, "you stole my Humvee."

Brooklyn could see the squad of Praetorian going for their guns and the intense look of the people around them; he knew a bloodbath was about to take place, unless he gave up; so he stood. "Alright, I'll go with you. Everyone just calm down."

"Like hell you will," Katana said and with the speed that made her infamous amongst the Resistance, she had her blade to Dark Sky's neck.

The remaining squad of Praetorians drew their weapons and the crowd around them began to pick up anything that could be used to injure.

"You will leave this bar," Katana said to Dark Sky. "Either on your feet or on the flat of your back, you choose."

Dark Sky was a large Gargoyle, his big eyes rolled from Katana to Brooklyn to the people in the bar. "We will meet again." He turned and snapped his fingers so that his squad would follow him and left the bar.

The music slowly rolled back to life and conversation filled the room once again. Brooklyn and Katana sat again and the red Gargoyle began to eat once more.

"I'm going to the hotel," Katana said to Brooklyn and angrily sheathed her sword. "Please don't surrender yourself to anyone before I see you again."

Brooklyn sighed and watched her go.

In Vermillion power could only be on for a few hours at a time. After power was shut off for the rest of the city Brooklyn wandered to the Best Western to find his room and Katana. At the hotel the power was still on, and would remain so for the city's valuable guests.

Near the lobby a few people sat around the bar, they all waved when Brooklyn passed by. He went upstairs and checked on Angela before going to his room where Katana waited.

Katana had something Brooklyn hadn't seen for a while, a laptop computer on her lap. Next to her hip was a pile of folded papers, one of which was spattered with blood, and she typed purposefully.

"Are you writing Val's family," Brooklyn asked.

Katana was silent for a moment, "a lot of women have had their hearts broken by you."

"Why is this important now," Brooklyn demanded.

"So many knew they could not have you and left in tears," Katana continued. "I've stayed, it hasn't been easy, but I've stood by you because I love you and what you stand for."

"What are you going on about," Brooklyn demanded.

"Val loved you too, more than you know," Katana said. "Today she sacrificed her life for you, not for the Reservation, but you."

"Katana, please," Brooklyn put his hand to his forehead.

"The Praetorians will be back, probably tonight," Katana said. "Do not betray Val or Angela or myself by going with them alive. You are so much more than a man, politician, or warrior, Brooklyn; I pray every night that you would see that for yourself."

"Dark Sky represents our boss, Congress…" Brooklyn said.

"If you cannot recognize that Congress and the Reservation as an extinct relic, our enemy, then I have wasted my love on the wrong man," Katana said.

"Who do we serve if not the Reservation," Brooklyn asked.

"Each other and every person, free or enslaved, who is worth saving," Katana said. "The next time I see Dark Sky threaten you, I'm going to kill him. Don't try to stop me."

Brooklyn looked at her and left the room.

He went back downstairs to the bar where the keep happily poured him a drink.

"Thanks for saving our collective asses," a young woman hailed from across the bar. Brooklyn smiled and raised his glass to her in thanks.

He was glad that most of the rest at the bar seemed to be tired from too much fighting and too much partying to raise much of a conversation, kind of like he was. He finally had a chance to think, to reflect on how much life had changed and how much it had stayed the same. It gave him a chance to think of what he was going to do next.

There were no easy decisions from this point on.

The people at the bar suddenly fell silent, slowly put down their drinks, and stared at what was coming in through the door. Brooklyn saw them and continued drinking and thinking.

"I don't want any trouble here," the barkeeper said.

"You're still under arrest," Dark Sky said when he and his men stood behind Brooklyn. "Come with me quietly and I'll forget about the Humvee you stole and our earlier confrontation."

Brooklyn didn't answer, instead he sat and continued thinking. He remembered all he had gone through from the first war and his retreat from New York, the peace accords and the split amongst the Sentients, forming the Reservation and Resistance. All the family and friends he had lost in that time, Val was just the latest in a long line of many friends who had lost their lives in his service.

He wondered, had they died for the Reservation or had they died for him?

"The Brooklyn I know would not protest, he is loyal and always follows orders," Dark Sky said.

"What exactly are the charges against myself and my friends," Brooklyn asked.

"You know that's not important," Dark Sky said. "Congress orders and I do what they say, right?"

"Is that what you're going to say when the Hive exterminates the rest of the Sentient peoples?" Brooklyn asked. "When protesters like myself are arrested and thrown deep into prison so no one can argue when Congress throws the Army away on another useless war against the Hive? And when that war fails, so Congress can launch the remaining stockpiles of nukes? Poisoning our planet for the next ten thousand years! When you meet with your maker and he asks, 'why?' You'll say, 'it's okay, I was just following orders.'"

Dark Sky cocked his head in confusion, he was a grunt, a German Shepard, a War Horse, as strong and powerful as he was he would only know what he was told.

Brooklyn swooped and grabbed a chair, smashing it over Dark Sky's head. He was able to get a drop on the rest and tackled them in a collective group, but it was too much. They were elite warriors and were able to reverse the battle in a moment; Dark Sky drew his gun and put it to Brooklyn's temple.

An arrow came from nowhere and imbedded in Dark Sky's back; he growled and stumbled back. All turned toward the darkened stairwell and could see Katana slowly walking down the stairs, methodically knocking another arrow into her bow.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!" Dark Sky's face had gone a shade of crimson, he kept trying to reach the arrow imbedded in his back but couldn't. Normally, Katana was a surgeon with any bladed weapon, Brooklyn couldn't tell if Dark Sky was such an ox that the arrow had come imbedded in his muscles, or if that had been a warning shot. "You have betrayed the Reservation! It will be shoot to kill from here on!" Dark Sky bellowed.

"From you I'll take that as a compliment," Katana let another arrow go and it slammed into Dark Sky's massive thigh. He bellowed and fell to the floor. She then aimed the bow at the remaining Praetorian. "There are six of you. I can kill two before you raise your weapons and start firing and let loose a third arrow before I topple. Or, we can promise to meet again under better circumstances. What's it going to be?"

Then came a sound that none of them had heard in a decade, some of the Praetorian dropped their weapons, Katana's bow quivered in her normally steady hands; even Brooklyn found that his knees were like rubber.

It was an air raid siren, once used to warn of severe weather now it warned of certain annihilation from the Hive or another attacking enemy.

"Come on," Brooklyn squeaked. "Come on!" He cried more forcefully, grabbing the Praetorians and pushing them toward the door. One of the agents stood, shaking so violently that the working parts of his weapon clicked, his pants were wet.

"Come on," Brooklyn cried to him.

"I can't!" The Elite soldier cried back.

"Whoever is coming is going to kill everyone in this city, which means: we're allies!" Brooklyn grabbed him and shoved him to the door. "Anyone feels like fighting, come with me now!"

As the sirens howled they ran to the city walls where the watch on duty already stood and watched the approaching enemy; Brooklyn joined them.

"My god," Aaron muttered when he stood at Brooklyn's side. Coming north on the Interstate was the entire Resistance Army, complete with armored men and vehicles. "If we run up the white flag now they may spare us."

"Is that what they're supposed to tell the people of Cheyenne when that army is burning the capitol and murdering every able bodied person they can get their hands on," Brooklyn demanded.

"We can't stand up to that and live," Aaron said.

"We have the chance to destroy their army, right here, right now," Brooklyn said. "We even have the chance to kill or capture Demona and Xanatos, if we show some BALLS! We could end this war," Brooklyn remembered that such words and sentiment had cost Val her life not eight hours before, he looked to Katana.

What he saw surprised him, his mate's eyes glowed with such love and admiration that he had not seen since they had turned the ruins of Kansas City into their Honeymoon suite. She took his hand and held it and said, "no matter what happens, I'm so proud of you, Val would be too."

They kissed, long and passionately.

The mythical Resistance Army did not attack immediately, instead it took its sweet time in rolling up to siege positions. They had no problem in showing off their tanks and armored personnel and artillery for the defenders trapped behind the city wall. Demona was there, she sat on her throne on the back of a Ford truck, watching the battle as the queen herself.

The Resistance was kind enough to send an envoy asking the city to surrender. Brooklyn in turn offered a ceasefire in return for a meeting with Demona. Ironically, Brooklyn still had to convince the Resistance to join him and the Hive for an attack on Avalon to destroy the UnZ, or to capture the UnZ's ability to free Minions from slavery, or something like that. Looking down on the Resistance army now, an alliance seemed far out of question.

The Envoy refused the offer and Demona just sat on her throne, the battle would begin momentarily.

The party began with artillery, stationary, old fashioned, and very effective. They lobbed heavy shells at the city walls that had repelled the smaller Resistance attack earlier. Demona smiled maliciously as she sat at her throne and watched the fireworks show, her generals stood nearby awaiting orders.

"Artillery, bringing dignity to an otherwise vulgar battlefield," Demona commented, and her generals chuckled. "I think we should save the HE for when we burn Congress alive. Send in the troops."

"Ma'am? The city walls still stand," one of the Generals said.

"Let the troops play for a while, then we'll give the defenders our little surprise," Demona smiled. "Do not be worried, we will have plenty of troops left for when we tear the heart out of the Reservation.

"Yes, ma'am."

"What have you brought down on us," Aaron cried to Brooklyn.

There was no doubt, after an hour long artillery bombardment the enemy troops were coming in their hundreds and thousands.

"It's a good day to die," Brooklyn replied. "Let's bring plenty of them with us."

Reminding Brooklyn of the attack on Castle Wyvern, the enemy horde charged in to be stopped by the city wall. Vermillion was surrounded in moments on land and in the air. Grappling hooks were thrown and troops began to climb the walls while supported by tank cannons and machineguns, along with Resistance Gargoyles in the sky.

Brooklyn, Katana, and the pitiful city militia fought back valiantly, and it seemed to be working. As many Resistance troopers as there were, they were not holding sections of the city wall for long. They came and they went, ebbing and flowing, conquering to always be repelled.

It was going so well that Brooklyn had the audacity to hope, to hope that maybe he would survive that day and see the Resistance Army return the way they had come. That was until he heard the thunderclap of an airship outracing the speed of sound.

He saw it then, the black cylinder shape of a cutting edge flight vehicle racing overhead. Brooklyn watched in stunned silence, knowing it was the Redemption Squad.

The squad had spent the last twenty years much the same as they had spent time before the infection, travelling and doing heroic good deeds. They were now celebrated paramilitary fighters who destroyed Hive Nodes and facilities. The small mixture of Gargoyles, Mutates, and humans, had never declared a 'side,' at least until now, and it seemed they had joined the Resistance.

The Redemption Squad, Demona's little surprise, raced around the region before returning. It strafed a large section of standing wall with a bright red laser, eliminating it in a towering column of fire and smoke. The sonic boom was deafening as the craft raced away.

Brooklyn looked to the huge hole that had been created in their defenses, already hundreds of Resistance were pouring in, fanning out into the streets and neighborhoods.

"You can get that white flag," Brooklyn said. "This city is about to fold."

The Resistance was herding their prisoners into the town park. Brooklyn was rudely shoved against a table where plastic gloved hands violated his body. He was then taken to what was left of the town population and made to sit with them, where they would languish, waiting for what was to come next.

"Anyone caught standing without permission will be shot without warning," a PA broadcasted.

"I am so glad you are okay," a very familiar voice whispered.

Brooklyn jumped in explosive glee, he turned to see Katana rapidly crawling toward him.

He clawed the ground to get to his love, they reached each other through the crowds of people and embraced, kissing.

"I thought I lost you," Brooklyn whispered, hugging her as tightly as he could.

"And I you," Katana said.

"If only it were under better circumstances," Brooklyn said while looking around.

The town's population had been herded into the city park while guards stood at a band shell and at nearby rooftops. In the rest of the city the Resistance Army was tearing the buildings apart for anything valuable.

The Resistance Army practiced 'Green' warfare and would take and recycle anything they found useful from the captured city.

"And then things got worse," Brooklyn said as a Ford pulled up to the bandstand, a smiling Demona sitting in its bed with all the grandeur of a post-apocalyptic queen.

Brooklyn felt Katana trying to separate from him, possibly to attempt to hide in the crowd. "It doesn't matter, my love. She will discover us."

Katana sighed and relaxed, "have you seen Angela?"

"No," Brooklyn answered. "We were cut off during the fighting. Hopefully she got a chance to escape."

"I hope so," Katana replied.

Brooklyn watched as Demona climbed to the deck of the bandstand and stood behind a microphone. He was not terribly surprised to see Skull Face join her there.

Skull Face leveled a devastating finger at the crowd, "I saw him there!"

A moment later Resistance Fighters were tracing through the crowd toward Brooklyn.

Brooklyn and Katana held each other, possibly the last moments they had on this world.

But Brooklyn was surprised when the troops raced past himself and his lady love and a moment later were dragging Dark Sky to the podium.

Dark Sky was left to stand there for a moment, appearing strangely uncertain until a boy with an AK stepped up and shot him in the back.

Demona chuckled and stepped up to the Mic, "I understand there are those amongst you who wish to join us, but are afraid. Those who join us today will be spared."

Some in the crowd began to stand and walk toward Demona, they would join the Resistance and an uncertain future. Brooklyn and Katana watched them, still holding each other; it was hard to feel betrayed.

On stage Dark Sky began to move, slowly sliding around the boards, his hands looking for purchase, as if he were trying to get up. The boy who had been assigned as his executioner paced around the big Gargoyle as if unsure of what to do next.

"Did you try to kill Dark Sky when you shot him? Or was it a warning shot," Brooklyn asked Katana as they watched on.

"You know I would never break a promise," she responded.

"I knew Dark Sky was tough, but I never imagined he was that tough," Brooklyn said while shrugging off her arms.

"What are you doing," Katana asked as he stood.

"Something you're not going to like… Man, Dark Sky owes me for this," Brooklyn said before raising his hands and calling out, "Demona!"

Demona appeared momentarily startled, but recovered quickly, "bring him up here! There are two women who usually travel with him! I want them found!"

Skull Face and a line of resistance Fighters rushed to drag Brooklyn to the stage. "You shouldn't be doing this," Skull Face whispered to Brooklyn before forcing him to face Demona.

Demona gave a huge smile, she wore a golden chest plate now to hide the scars her daughter gave her, "and some of my generals doubted the success of this attack."

"Demona, I've traveled far to meet you…" Brooklyn began to be interrupted.

"There is a blue gargess who carries a sword, and a red one with big boobs with a machine gun," Demona said. "They won't be far. Find them."

"I'm right here."

"Katana," Brooklyn sighed.

"You'll find Val in the hospital morgue," Katana said. "She was killed yesterday."

"Very good," Demona said. "Restrain them against the wall and form execution squads amongst our new 'recruits.'"

"Demona," Skull Face said. "Brooklyn has shown great honor…"

"I'm not interested in your opinion of honor," Demona answered. "Restrain them against the wall, form and arm the squads, I want to see their bullet riddled corpses on the floor in less than ten minutes. You have your orders."

"In twenty years of war your Resistance has never executed a prisoner," Brooklyn said as he and Katana were locked against the bandshell wall.

Demona gave a sharkish grin, "thing's change, Brooklyn."

"How 'bout a change for the better," Brooklyn asked. "I've traveled from Cheyenne to find you…"

"Oh, you came to find me," Demona chided.

"The Hive has contacted me, asking to form an alliance against the UnZ…" Brooklyn began.

"Oh Brooklyn," Demona said. "Our relationship has never changed, has it? You are always polishing the brass on the Titanic, you have for a thousand years. You allied with the humans, and they have fallen. Now you have allied with the Hive, I never thought you would sink so low."

"Hear me out," Brooklyn said.

"I think we've spoken enough," Demona answered hotly. "I'm going to have you shot before your people as an example, and stick your head on a pike as a reminder. Then I will kill the other members of your congress when I burn your capitol city. Your people can submit, or they can die."

Brooklyn sighed, "Demona, I know you hate the Hive with all the passion which you resisted the humans. Your opinion that we are in league with the Hive is wrong. In fact, we have found a way to defeat the Hive, to free every minion from slavery. We will join the Hive in their attack, but only to find the key to the defeat of all Minions. This is why I came here from Cheyenne, this is why I am in your mercy."

Conversation erupted between the conquered and the conqueror, Demona cast a sharp look at them, knowing she was losing control. She rushed to the edge of the podium and grabbed Skull Face, "bring up your squads, now!"

"Yes, ma'am," Skull Face responded, forcing the newly made group of riflemen to stand before Katana and Brooklyn, these had been good townsfolk and survivors moments earlier, now they stood while wielding their guns uncertainly; Demona jumped from their path. "Any who miss will not be allowed in the organization and will know my wrath! Fire!"

The would be executioners just stood and none fired.

Muttering obscenities, Demona grabbed the nearest man's AK. "I always have to do everything myself!"

"Mother! Stop!" Angela cried as she landed at the podium.

Demona glanced over her shoulder, "so, the rumors were true. You have been freed from the Hive!"

"Yes. And Brooklyn speaks the truth. If we join forces we can defeat the Hive and free all it has enslaved," Angela cried.

"Fine!" Demona roared as she aimed the rifle in at Brooklyn's heart. "We will defeat the Hive. But we do not need help from the Reservation pigs to do it!"

Just as Demona was to fire a laser bolt came seemingly from nowhere, knocking the weapon from her hands.

"Who!" Demona cried and whirled around.

A familiar sight landed behind her, the crimson armor in the image of Goliath. "I don't know, Demona. Maybe the Reservation can be of service." Xanatos said as he removed his helmet.

"You would join the traitors as well!" Demona bellowed.

"Ah!" Xanatos raised a finger. "We've been over this before. Our mission, our alliance, is based on ending the menace of the Hive. If Brooklyn knows how, then…"

"If you value our alliance you will not finish your statement," Demona said.

"If you value ours, you will not kill Brooklyn until he has said what he has to say," Xanatos replied.

Demona grumbled and dropped the AK's magazine to the planks with a thud, she then yanked the action which popped the round. She rushed forward and hit Brooklyn across the shoulders, dropping him. On the ground she beat him the butt of the rifle until he laid bleeding and groaning on the floor of the bandshell.

"You hit like a girl," Brooklyn groaned and Demona kicked him in the face before marching off, off the podium and possibly out of town.

"Are you okay," Xanatos asked, extending a hand sheathed in metal.

Brooklyn was battered and bleeding, half his face already swelling, "she only hurt my pride," he said before taking the hand. "So, will you accept the deal?"

Twenty years had treated Xanatos well, the aging only serving to make him appear more distinguished. "I'd like to hear your plan first."


End file.
